Electrical cable assemblies typically include at least one electrical conductor, and an electrical insulator that surrounds the electrical conductor. The at least one electrical conductor typically defines a first end for electrical connection to a mating member, and a second end for electrical connection to a mounting member. The mating and mounting members can be placed in electrical communication with respective complementary electrical devices. The at least one electrical conductor can be configured to carry electrical power or data signals between the complementary electrical devices.